What Are We?
by fanficgirl13
Summary: My take on 1.15 and what could possibly happen after. Diggle appears too.
1. Chapter 1

She sits patiently and quietly as she waits for the computer to finish its search. Grunts could be heard coming from one Oliver Queen as he hones his fighting skills. The guy was always in a constant changing mood that she could never keep up with it. She has only seen him smile on a very few occasion and that was when he was teasing Diggle about something. It also didn't help that when said boss would walk about shirtless while she tries to do her 'side job' as if it was a normal thing for him. True that the guy packs some serious muscle and probably does not have an ounce of fat in him, but it was getting difficult not to just stare at him.

They had already lost the Dodger earlier and both men had been frustrated with it. Diggle had insisted to grab take out for them while they conjure a plan to lure out the Dodger.

She heard the door clicked and turned to find Diggle back bearing food. Her barely there social life had completely gone off grid since she was enlisted and agreed to help Oliver find the list of people in that book.

She had never thought that she would come face to face with Oliver Queen since she started working at Queen Consolidated but she did when he sought her out and now here she was in his innermost fold that only a few people know he leads a double life. He has always been an enigma to her. The mysterious billionaire playboy who had vanished from the face of the earth and somehow came back alive. No one knows the whole story and doubts that someone ever will.

She had not believed him the first time he sought her help. Suspicion clouded her when a laptop with multiple bullet holes was presented to her or the ridiculousness of the excuses that he had come up after that. But she continued to help because despite the strangeness of it all, she could not blabber her mouth to anyone else. She thinks that if he trusted her enough to ask for help aside from anyone else then she will have to do her part until she can find what was it that he was doing and if she should continue helping or not.

Everything certainly came to light when she found him hiding in her jeep. How he got in she will not question at this point. He had begged her not to take him to a hospital but to a factory in the glades where she found his bodyguard, John Diggle. She was thankful that he didn't pull the trigger from the gun pointed at her when she came in and stunned him. She remembered those moments where they raced with time to save Oliver. She had never felt so nervous and scared in her life. Here was a man that was her boss whom she found bleeding in her Jeep and whose life now rest in their hands. She had watched Diggle franctically hooked wires and tubes while her adrenaline was running at an all time high. They had saved him after a minor electrical mishap with the defibrillator and she had swore to Diggle that she would not want to be doing that again in the near future or at all.

"Felicity?"

She looked up to find both men staring at her. "Sorry I was just thinking."

"Care to share?" Diggle looked at her concerned. He really was adamant and insisted to Oliver multiple times that it was too dangerous to involve the IT woman. He was surprised when his boss promised him that he would protect the blonde woman. She had a tendency to babble when she is nervous but he found that she held her ground against Oliver. She was smart and strong willed but demure. He found that it was her habit to analyze everyone and everything that she came across. Although he doubts that she had figured out their boss yet because he has not even come close to it himself.

She shook her head. "Not case related per se." She took the brown paper bag from his extended hand and whirled back to her computers. Her fingers began to fly on the keyboard as she scans the three screens in front of her. "I did find that there would be a fundraising gala this evening. Showcasing some of the rare and expensive one of a kind jewelry. Got any ideas on how we can lure him out?"

Oliver looked at Diggle. "We do. We'll get an expensive and rare piece of jewelry that'll catch his eye."

"And where would we get such a thing let alone a fake one?"

"You really don't know how rich his family is do you?" Diggle shook his head. It still boggles his mind that his employee lives in a mansion or as some people would call it a castle. "We'll put a tracker in the jewel and you Felicity will be going with us while you track it. So go and change and we will see you there."

She huffed as she walked out the door leaving for her apartment to change into whatever dress she has. Granted that the gala was still a few hours away and she had ample time to buy one if the dresses that she currently has does not fit such occasion. Rich people and their parties!

She had arrived earlier than scheduled and had already scanned the entire room without looking the least bit suspicious. She has yet to spot Oliver and Diggle amongst the crowd as she weaves her way down towards the bar.

"The police are here too. " Diggle informs him conspicuously. He knew that they'd be here too since they were both tracking the same target. They just didn't know that besides him as Oliver Queen he was also the vigilante.

"Heard or seen Felicity yet? She should be here by now?" He was getting antsy. They had not heard from her for a few hours and he didn't know if she had made it or not. True that he had worried of her safety since she had agreed to help but even Diggle had pointed it to him that it seems to be growing. He had denied it repeatedly and reasoned that he was just a concerned employer and that he had every right to worry. He added that he was worried for Diggle himself too but his body guard just rolled his eyes and told him that wasn't the case since he knew how to fight back and that he wasn't a certain woman who had blonde hair and wears glasses.

"Give it a few minutes…she should be here." He had grown to like the IT girl. She was straightforward and on point. He directed his gaze towards the upper level of the room and found their computer geek who right now does not look like one. Gone were the glasses and business attire that she seems to regularly wear. He nudged Oliver and tilted his head towards her direction and watching his boss' reaction.

Shit! Where has IT girl disappeared to? He had never thought of her that way before. He already had enough problems with Laurel and Helena and recently with one Detective McKenna who he was trying to avoid tonight. But he was still a man who had two perfectly working eyes. He couldn't deny that Felicity certainly had the looks to go with her brains but she was modest who didn't seem to care about flaunting it for everyone to see. His eyes flickered from her head to her feet. Her hair was down and styled into tresses. Her usual business attire was replaced with a gold dress which seems to do justice to her beauty. He knew she has not spotted them yet. She was engrossed in her phone, appeared to be tracking any movement with the jewelry. He couldn't go there. Based on his track record, he wasn't successful in that area but it wouldn't hurt to look and she didn't have to know about it.

He began walking towards their smart techie before Diggle could make a smart retort about this reaction which he wanted to avoid discussing. She gave them a rundown of what's going on so far and that the tracker has not moved anywhere. Barely nodding off, she leaves them in her wake and headed for the opposite direction. Deciding that she should be fine by herself with these many people, he and Diggle split up to scour guests and hopefully find the Dodger amongst the mass of people occupying the ballroom.

It wasn't much later that he spotted Felicity walking towards him and Diggle. As she came closer, he noticed that she appeared out of sorts.

With a shaky breath, she informed them about coming in contact with who she believed to be the Dodger when the tracker began moving and spotted the jewelry in his hand. Then she showed them the bomb necklace that was currently around her neck.

Diggle realized as soon as he saw the explosive necklace that they must move to an isolated place before she becomes a hysteric, they certainly do not need to draw any attention from the crowd. She began moving away from them in fear that if the bomb does blow up then at least it'll only be her head gone not all three of them or possibly more. He thought that she was braver than what she had originally thought of herself and was willing to take the fall to save them. That was probably why his boss was beginning to look at her differently. He didn't have to be told but he can see that Oliver was in a battle with himself.

"Felicity, you have to calm down and help me find him. Can you do that? Use the tracker."

She looked at her boss and realized that he was holding both of her shoulders and his face was only inches from hers. She could only nod at him. To her it felt like she only had seconds left to live before her head explodes to pieces. Everything around her was going so fast. Once Oliver found the Dodger and the necklace off her neck, she insisted repeatedly to Diggle that he takes her back to her apartment. She wanted to be alone and process what has just happened in the last half hour knowing very well that it could happen again.

Looking defeated, Diggle sauntered back to the factory to wait for his boss only to find him there waiting for him. "Where's Felicity?"

"Took her back to her apartment. She wanted to be alone. I'd do the same if I've never been in those kinds of situations. She was still too frightened to be back here."


	2. Chapter 2

He had not seen her since he left her last night with Diggle while he chased the Dodger. He had found out from his bodyguard that she had insisted on going home and to be left alone. Sleep didn't come to him last night and he felt like a walking zombie as he left his mother's office this early in the morning. He saw no point of attending a board meeting since his decision really wouldn't matter regardless but showed up he did.

As he meandered along the hallway, he noticed a few female employees huddled in a corner whispering God knows what for all he cared. One wasn't very subtle about trying to bat her eyes at him but right now it wasn't his concern or priority. For all he knew they were only after his family's money and fame. A man on a new mission, he headed for the IT department hoping to find Felicity in her office and see how she is doing. He knew he had to tread very carefully as he rounded the corner to her office. The frightened look she had the night before was enough to tell him that she was almost close to having a meltdown, yet she still surprised him on how she had held it together. She was one tough cookie as Diggle had put it.

There she was sitting in her desk and engrossed with her tablet that was currently in hand. Her face looked calm and collected. For anyone who was not aware of last night's events wouldn't know she'd been through them. He knew that she had not talked to anyone about them since their current predicament really would not allow them. She had unknowingly given him a glimpse last night, a part of that priceless gem hidden underneath. Considering that he wasn't an expert when it comes to emotions, he carefully approached her desk as his eyes remain fixed on her.

Hearing the gentle tapping on her desk, she looked up to find Oliver standing in front of her. It was very unusual of him to do that since he had scared the daylights out of her on more than one occasion. "Oliver!"

"How are you, you know, after what happened last night?"

"I'm fine well at least I will be fine soon…..whenever that would be. But that's not really why you are here so…" She was glad that he at least asked her how she was but, knowing a little bit about him, she was aware that he didn't just come for that. There was always something he wants her to find or get more information.

"I didn't come here because I had another job for you. There's none besides what you have already been working on at the factory…." He really didn't know where this was going but he took another breath before continuing. "….but I just wanted to make sure you were okay after what happened last night. I know Diggle dropped you off. I am glad you're fine as you say. Guess I'll see you later." With that he turned around and walked out.

She sat frozen and stunned. _What just happened?_ She could not have mistaken it. Oliver Queen was just in her office asking her if she was okay and glad that she was. Or at least she thought so. He did not sound the least bit demanding or agitated or angry. To add to that, there was no jump drive or a laptop with multiple bullet holes that he had brought over for her to analyze. The mystery around Oliver just thickens and she wonders if she would ever get past a single layer of that ambiguity.

"Where have you been? Thought your meeting ended half an hour ago?" He had long ago ditched his job description of bodyguard to Oliver. The man could take care of himself.

"Went to IT...…"

"Ahhhh, you went to see Felicity. Should have known." He had to smile about that. They both know that they were going to see the girl in just a few hours when she heads to their hideout but his boss had taken a detour to the computer techie's office.

"…to see if she's there and alright especially with what happened last night." Oliver rolled his eyes to Diggle's comments.

"So how was she?"

"You'll see for yourself later." He got in the car and waited for Diggle. "Let's go!"

She was mulling over all the recent events that had occurred in the last twenty four hours and what to do about that incident with Oliver earlier this morning as she walked in to the factory. Diggle was busy typing away on her computers, really they were Oliver's but she had installed them and had used them more than the two men. She had snuck a glance towards the other end of the room where her boss is usually practicing or honing his skills. Seems that both men were at their own worlds at the moment.

"Hey Diggle!"

"Well look what the cat brought in! You're here early"

"Well it was a quiet day so I left early."

Knowing how she was with her computers, Diggle stood up and moved out of her way and headed towards Oliver who has remained quiet since the both of them had arrived together. The man appeared disturbed, well he has been but something else was making today different. He had found that he was like the moderator between two extremes. Oliver and Felicity somehow had belonged on each end of the spectrum and there were days that one would slightly shift towards the other. It was a sight to see especially when they do have their barbs. It was like playing a tug of war, watching who succeeds and who fails or rather give up. Leaving her to her computer, he sauntered to his part of the room and began tinkering with the medical machines. It was always better to keep them working at all times knowing that they might need it at any time.

He stole a glance at her direction when the talking stopped. He had heard every word said earlier and wondered how she could have a conversation with Diggle and sounded comfortable with it. With him, she always seemed guarded, her shoulders become stiff and she stutters more. He thinks that it is probably because of him. There's so much that not many people know about him, even his family, and she has to put walls around her when she's with him yet she trust him enough to do what she is now doing.

In due time, when all of these have hopefully been resolve to a certain extent, he hoped that these two people who are constantly with him will still be there when that happens.


	3. Chapter 3

She wasn't having such luck finding any links to the next few names that were in the book that Walter had given her. She didn't understand what the vector was and how bad could it really be. Oliver had already asked her multiple times but she arrived at a dead end. Even Diggle seemed frustrated with the zero leads that they have.

She had sensed earlier in the day that Oliver was trying to steer clear of anything to do with Tommy and for that she didn't know why. They were supposed to be the best of friends and yet they weren't on speaking terms.

Her day had been far from an easy one. She had woken up with a headache that morning but had ignored it thinking that it would just go away. Well, she was certainly wrong about that. It had only gotten worse as the day went on. She was feeling stuffy and could not stop sneezing. When she had arrived at the factory, Diggle insisted that she go home and they would be fine without her for the next 24 hrs but found that she was just as stubborn as the Hood himself and let her be.

"Felicity! Tell me that you have something with Malcolm Merlyn."

_Oh he was in a sour mood_. That wasn't good. It was already hard enough for her to concentrate and do her job when he was at least tolerable but when he does a complete 180 was another story. One could never predict his moods and she was almost always on edge with him.

"I am working on that right now. There is some serious encryption going on that even the best of MIT will have problems cracking it." She continued without as much giving him a sideway glance.

"Can't you use one of those thing that you said you installed or -"

"OLIVER! No offense but do I tell you how to sharpen your arrows?" She all but glared at him with all her might. "Go do something and leave me alone to do my job!" She whirled around back to her computers and vowed to ignore the man until she had at least cool down and her heart beat to return to normal.

He stood there in shock. This would be the first time that he has seen her mad and that anger or fury it might be was directed at him. He knew that he was pushing her far too much. Apart from Diggle, she was and still is the only one that can help him.

"Fel….Felicity. Look I'm sorry. I don't do the apologizing often but I am today and to you." He saw her heaved a sigh before slowly turning towards him. He was hoping that his attempts of apologizing weren't futile. "I am still trying to get used to a lot of things and having been on that island for five years took a toll."

He really does look exhausted. She didn't know where he was pulling energy to keep him going. "You have to know that we want to help. Diggle is here because he was hired but you and I know that he has been more than your employee. He is your friend. I am here because you had asked for my help in the beginning with the lamest excuses but when I discovered you in the back of my Jeep bleeding, I wanted to help. I could have left you and Diggle to do all of these on your own but I knew that added with my knowledge and expertise I would lift off some burden from the both of you." She had waited to see if he would close off again.

"It's just….it's…..in the beginning…you know before I was gone for a while.."

"You don't need to pain the whole picture. I get some of it. Your sister and mother were there but they weren't there when you needed them because they had problems of their own." She could only imagine how difficult this was for him to start opening up and talking to someone about the things that he had kept inside him for so long.

Nodding off, he walked over to his equipment and began examining each and every piece on the table. He heard Diggle from somewhere and appeared to be muttering something to Felicity. He couldn't make out what they were saying but he sees her taking what might have been some type of medication when she downed a whole glass of water before returning the empty glass back to Diggle who then motioned her to the nearby couch.

"What's wrong? Is she alright?" Questions were running through his head as Diggle approached him.

"She's been feeling under the weather since she came in this morning. Told her to go home and rest but like someone I know, she's too stubborn for her own good." It was an unraveling sight that these days Oliver seemed to be more worried about their computer techie than any of his ex girlfriend, with one he sees very often with Tommy. There was that look of concern that he has seen for the past few weeks.

"I didn't know that she's sick."

"Well that's because you were already too worked up when you got here and failed to notice that she needs to take a break from this once in a while. She has been here as much as we have in pursuit of finding any connections with Marlyn and all the other names in that book. Let her nap for a while. She's not in any state to go home by herself right now so we'll wait."

_3 hours later…_

She could feel someone trying to shake her awake and calling her name from a distance. Opening her eyes, she saw steel beams high up above. A dread of panic began settling in. She couldn't remember where she was before she was out like a light. Her purse was nowhere near her and didn't know where she was.

"Felicity….hey wake up."

She knew that voice…._Oliver. I'm in the rundown factory._ Turning her head, there she found those very blue orbs staring back at her. Hovering closely.

"Come on. I'll take you home." His arm was stretched waiting for her to fully get up.

"Where's Diggle?"

"On a date so I'm taking you home. Come on."

"I can get a cab to take me home. You don't have to trouble yourself. I can manage on my own."

"I know you can manage on your own on any given day but you are sick."

"So what, the Hood must guard me on my way home so there'd be no trouble along the way? Like I said, you don't have to get out of your way to do that. I am not an obligation to you."

"The Hood is not taking you home safe, Oliver is. And stop making an assumption that you are an obligation. Dammit Felicity! Why can't you see that I just want to help!"

"Because I never really know when you are just Oliver or Hood himself, even without the suit mask and all."

Rubbing both of his hands over his face, he looked at her dejectedly. "You are invaluable. Not just because of your expertise but because you became a part of this. And I hate to just send you out there when you are not in full Felicity mode. Just let me take you back to your apartment that way I'll at least know myself that you're back safe and sound. "

"Okay."

Walking over to the table, she picked up her purse and cashmere sweater and walked out with Oliver to his car which she rarely see him drive. She could feel his hand on her back guiding her thru.

As they made their way to her apartment, she noticed that he took a turn opposite to hers.

"Oliver my apartment is that way."

"I know but I called Enzo's and got soup for you so we'll swing by to pick it up."

She has only been to Enzo's once but that was enough to have her scurrying back next time she had the chance which was slim to none. The place was expensive but great and there supposedly was a long list to get a reservation. But being Oliver Queen and loaded, he never has a problem with that. _Of course I wouldn't tell him that to his face!_

Her hopes of just be dropped off outside her apartment failed. He insisted that he walks with her to the apartment and make sure she gets inside then he will leave which she agreed. Well that was about half an hour ago and here they were in her kitchen and she eating the soup that they had picked up from Enzo's.

Too tired to argue from his incessant talk of her going to sleep, she headed for her bedroom to change and plopped down on her bed knowing he'd sneak out from one of her windows when he's done clearing her kitchen which was another surprise to her.

Sleep succumbed her and when morning came, she felt refreshed. Stretching her limbs, she slowly got out of bed and headed out her bedroom.

Something was out of place. Something different. Cautiously walking through the narrow hallway, she looked around her kitchen and seemed to find none except for the kitchen towel haphazardly left on her countertop. Tip toeing to her living room, there she found it. Stunned. Surprised. Overwhelmed.

Olive Queen was asleep on her couch with his arms wrapped around him and looking very much out of place.


	4. Chapter 4

_He never left._

It was just so strange to see the man that made her heart do somersaults asleep on her living room couch. He looks so peaceful, calm. It was unlike of him to look that way, not that there's something wrong with how he looks because if she really thought about it, there would not be one thing she'd change.

Leaving him to sleep, she headed for her kitchen to make some coffee and conjure breakfast other than her usual cereal and milk combo. She laughed at herself for trying to make as little noise as possible in her own kitchen to prevent a man sleeping soundly in her living room from waking up. _Well he could use some sleep. Don't know when he ever does!_

He began to stir with his back screaming at him. _Where the hell am I?_ For a moment, he laid there thinking that he just had the best sleep of his life, minus his aching back, and even without the nightmares. _Huh! _Last he remembered he was taking Felicity home after they had stopped at Enzo's to pick up the soup. As he glanced around him, he smelled a bittersweet aroma that wafted to the living room. Following its source, it led him to the kitchen where he found Felicity humming to herself as she took a sip of her coffee.

He observed, watching as her eyebrows rise to one side followed with a look of concentration that she always seems to have. Here was a side of her that he is just seeing for the first time. Fresh out of bed, no makeup and in just house clothes looking comfortable in her home.

He walked closer to her to make her aware of his presence. "Good morning Felicity. How are you feeling ?"

"Good morning to you too Oliver. Feeling better thank you." Second time he is standing in her kitchen. She'd never thought this would even happen. Raising her cup "Coffee?"

"I'm good. I'll just leave and head to our hideout. Diggle's probably there already."

"Oliver, it is way too early for Diggle to be there and you are not in a hurry to be somewhere. At least eat breakfast because you will make me feel guilty for not feeding you the most important meal of the day when you bought me that soup last night. It's the least I can do."

Knowing he couldn't get out of that, he proceeded to open her cupboards to look for coffee cups while she cooks breakfast for the two of them.

"French toast ok?"

"Sounds good"

"Alright, get syrup and powdered sugar in the cabinet over there." She pointed to the one in the far left and turned back around to continue what she had been doing earlier.

He had found what he needed after opening a few cabinets and took down two glasses and placed them all on the kitchen bar top. After pulling out the orange juice, he had settled himself on a stool and waited for Felicity to finish. "Felicity are you planning on feeding an army? There's enough food here."

"That's only for two people. It seems a lot since you just about spread them all out throughout the counter. Plus, we need a hefty breakfast. Dig in."

He watched her pour syrup over her French toast as he poured them with orange juice. He felt strange sharing a meal with someone other than his family and ex-girlfriends and actually helped put some of them together. "Thanks for this by the way. I think I can go through the day without eating lunch after this!"

He helped her put away the dishes before heading out.

"Oliver, thank you for making sure I had gone home safe last night."

"It was no trouble. Thank you again for the hearty breakfast and I'll see you later on." He waved goodbye with a smile to his face and left.

When he arrived at the factory, Diggle was already working on some things that he didn't finish the day before. As he put his belongings on a nearby table, his personal bodyguard turned around and cocked his head to the side. "What?"

"I don't know. You're different this morning. You look relaxed, like you slept longer than usual. To say the least, you look bubbly! Hooked up with a girl last night?"

I didn't hook up with a girl last night. When you left I took Felicity back to her apartment, although it wasn't easy convincing the girl that she was too sick and not herself to go home alone. Stopped by at Enzo's to pick up the soup I had called in and drove her home."

"That's it? There has to be more than that! Why are you so freaking chirpy this morning? It's not like you but it's a good thing that you are chirpy…..I hope." His voice trailed as he waited for Oliver.

"Chirpy? What am I a bird?" Looking exasperated and knowing that Diggle would just question him until he gives in. "Yes there's more. I was too tired to go home so I slept on Felicity's couch without letting her know and she found out this morning when she had gotten up. She insisted that I stay and eat breakfast since I fed her soup from Enzo's last night and that it was the least she could do. I helped put breakfast together, minus the cooking part she did that, and helped her clean her kitchen and came here."

"Well it sounds like you enjoyed that." He smirked at Oliver's face while he was recounting the events from last night.

He thought that Oliver always had a soft spot for the computer techie but was not just aware of it. Oliver disliked it when his equipment was messed with but he only watched Felicity trying out the bow and arrow right after he got shot. He didn't reprimand her afterwards but only looked at her for a few moments before making nothing of it.

"It was nice. A change of pace." He felt safe in her humble home.

"Well you needed a change of pace once in a while and a good one too." Leaving him to his thoughts, he walked off and sat in one of the chairs waiting for their current subject of conversation to arrive.

It wasn't much later that Felicity sauntered in, tablet on her left and coffee on her right.

"Coffee again? Didn't you had plenty enough this morning?" He shook his head. The woman drank coffee like water on some days that it surprised him she wasn't climbing walls.

"Oliver that was only 2 cups this morning. And that doesn't count."

Diggle decided to leave the two to their arguments. They were like an old married couple sometimes. He saw the glances without the other person knowing but oh he saw them. Maybe he'll change his job description to cupid.

Turning around, he saw that they were still arguing about something but Oliver was sitting too close than usual next to Felicity so that their shoulders were touching. They both didn't seem to mind it though. He had been telling him for weeks now that he needs to move on from Laurel, Helena, and McKenna but he never listens as always.

Oliver sprung from his seat "Be back shortly. Have to go meet my mom for a bit. Diggle stay here and keep her company." He glanced at Felicity "Chinese takeout okay?"

"Yeah sounds good."

"Dig?"

"I'm cool with that."

"Ok, I'll be back in a few." With that, he tapped Felicity's nose and gave her a smile then walked out, leaving a flabbergasted Felicity and an amused Diggle in his wake.

"Wanna tell me what was that all about?"

"I don't….really know."

"Guess you'll find out soon enough."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

But he only remained quiet and silently looked at her as if he was interrogating one of their suspects.

"Diggle?"


End file.
